Guirlande en papier
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Mukuro revient, après une longue absence. Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle. Mukuro n'y croit pas. Alors, il va rendre visite à quelqu'un. A l'asile. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, et il n'y croit pas. Plus ou moins yaoi


Disclaimer : L'idée est à moi. Parfaitement. Par contre, pour ce qui est des personnages, de l'univers, de la salle de réunion, du tas de pièces de monnaie, des bouteilles de limonades, et de la guirlande en papier, rien ne m'appartient.

Couple : Ancien Mukuro x Hibari.

Résumé : Disons que nous sommes quelque part dans univers alternatif de Katekyo Hitman Reborn dans le futur. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mukuro revient d'une longue mission, pour trouver qu'il y a un absent.

Note : C'est mon frère qui a insisté pour que je mette cette fanfiction sur le site. Donc il faut lui dire merci. (ou peut-être pas, en fait).

* * *

><p><strong>Guirlande en papier<strong>

Mukuro ne ...

Mukuro n'avait pas pu y croire.

Quand on lui avait dit.

Il n'avait pas pu.

Il n'avait pas pu, et il n'avait même pas pu comprendre seulement, non, rien, et il avait souri, de son sourire habituel, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne comprenait rien, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre.

Seulement, Mukuro n'avait pas eu le choix.

La vérité, est simplement flagrante.

La vérité, ne laisse pas de place à des faux semblants. Des voies de garage. Des voies de secours. Des illusions pour le maître des illusions. Quelque chose.

N'importe quoi, mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Mukuro.

N'importe quoi, mais ça n'est pas vrai.

Et ça l'était, vrai.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, il avait juste continué de sourire, largement, mystérieusement, moqueur jusqu'au bout. Le seul à moquer, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout s'était figé, et brisé, en petits morceaux infimes. Dans un bruit de craie crissant sur un tableau, la vérité avait tout éclaté. Comme un coup de masse sur le crâne. Mukuro avait oublié de respirer pendant plus d'une minute, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et puis Tsunayoshi avait posé une main sur son bras, et s'était excusé.

Mukuro s'était rappelé qu'il fallait respirer.

Personne dans la salle ne bougeait, ils étaient tous immobiles, l'air faussement indifférent, et Tsunayoshi, si mortellement sérieux, la main sur son bras. Tsunayoshi a des mains chaudes.

Puis, il y avait eu les mots maladroits du gardien de la Tempête. De ce ... menteur.

Parce qu'il mentait.

Hayato mentait.

"_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._"

Hayato mentait.

Hayato devait mentir.

Mukuro avait ri, et demandé quelles autres nouvelles il y avait. Il avait ri. Il avait eu l'impression de boire un verre de citron en le faisant, mais il avait ri. Tout le monde s'était un peu détendu. Un peu. Ils avaient recommencé à feuilleter leurs papiers, échanger un mot ou deux à voix basse. Ryohei avait vidé son verre d'eau avec un air soulagé.

La main de Tsunayoshi était demeurée sur son bras, et l'avait serré, le brûlant presque.

Le bras si fin, dans la main pourtant pas si grande.

Mukuro avait alors regardé le Dixième Vongola, et dès que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, Tsunayoshi lui avait souri.

Un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement au sien.

Un sourire triste.

Et maintenant, Mukuro est là.

Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser savoir où. Surtout le Cavallone. Il avait même conseillé à Mukuro d'aller crever dans un coin, son sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

Mukuro n'avait rien dit.

Mukuro avait continué de sourire.

Mukuro avait continué de sourire, et de respirer à toutes petites inspirations, comme si l'air était toxique.

Comme si l'air lui était interdit.

Peut-être que s'il arrive à ne plus respirer, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Mukuro avait continué de sourire, jusqu'à ce que Tsunayoshi lui dise où aller.

Et il y est, maintenant.

Les murs hauts, avec du barbelés au dessus, sont moins blancs et plus beiges qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Très propres, très bien entretenus.

La grille peinte en blanc est ouverte.

A l'accueil, c'est un mélange de bois exotique, et de murs avec des bambous verts et noirs esquissés, sur fond blanc.

Mukuro se sent mal.

Mukuro avance. Il n'entend pas quand il s'explique à l'accueil.

La femme a une feuille morte accrochée à ses cheveux.

Mukuro respire encore plus doucement.

Il sourit à la femme, et avance, avance, avance.

Il met un pied devant l'autre, en priant pour faire demi-tour. Parce que Mukuro n'a pas pu y croire. Mukuro ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il arrive à l'entrée de la bonne pièce, et il a pali.

Il sourit toujours.

Assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, pelotonné contre les murs blancs et le lino bleu clair, Kyouya manipule une guirlande d'oiseau en papier comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de précieux et d'horriblement fragile. Ses yeux suivent chaque frémissement du papier jaune.

-"Monsieur Cavallonne a insisté pour qu'on lui mette toujours un des pyjamas en soie noire qu'il fournit. Il a fait cette guirlande tout seul, vous savez. Malheureusement, les étrangers l'effraie énormément, mais vous devriez essayer de l'amadouer avec des bonbons, ou une bouteille de limonade. Cette méthode fonctionne plutôt bien. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi d'avoir un visiteur."

Il y a une bouteille de limonade, et un tas de pièces métalliques, de différents pays, près d'un mur.

L'infirmière est débordée, et n'a pas de temps supplémentaire à accorder, pas de temps pour aider un visiteur comme Mukuro.

Même sa voix traduit l'ennui et la fatigue.

Mukuro la laisse partir, et observe Kyouya, qui ne l'a pas encore remarqué.

Le papier de la guirlande a été coupé bien maladroitement, et la guirlande est sans doute fragile, mal coupée, dépliée et repliée cent fois. Elle n'est même pas réussie. Pourtant, Kyouya lui donne toute son attention.

Les mains maladroites -ça ne pouvait pas être vrai- laissent échapper le morceau de papier, et Kyouya lève la tête.

Oh.

Les prunelles bleues, n'ont presque pas changées.

Mukuro arrive à remplir ses poumons d'oxygène, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle.

Soudain, tout est brisé, il y a des bruits de sanglots et de respirations coupées, et Kyouya, et Kyouya, et Kyouya essaie de s'arracher la peau des poignets, là où il y a déjà deux cicatrices en croix profondes, Kyouya essaie de s'arracher la gorge avec les ongles, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Mukuro.

Kyouya se griffe le visage, et le regard plein de douleur qu'il a, son regard fait reculer Mukuro.

Dans un autre monde, les infirmiers se précipitent dans la salle.

Dans un autre monde, Mukuro recule d'un pas, puis de deux, bousculé par un docteur.

Dans un autre monde, Mukuro continue de sourire, insensible à l'agitation autour de lui.

Dans un autre monde, Mukuro se dirige vers la sortie, en souriant.

Dans un autre monde, Mukuro se souvient des paroles de Tsunayoshi.

"_Tout le monde s'est reposé sur Hibari. Moi aussi. Il était le meilleur. Le plus fort. Il était tout seul, et personne ne s'en est aperçu. Trop de choses ont … lui ont étés reprochées. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais rien dit. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, c'est vers lui qu'on se tournait pour le régler. Tu n'étais pas là, et personne ne s'est aperçu qu'il en encaissait trop. Hibari était tout seul. Hibird a été tué lors d'une attaque imprévue. Et après, quand tout a été fini, personne n'a ... Je n'étais pas là, et personne ne s'est soucié de lui, et ... Hibari a craqué. Les psychiatres disent que son esprit s'est scindé, parce qu'il ne supportait plus la pression et la solitude. Il est devenu comme un enfant de cinq ans particulièrement craintif, et il est sujet à des crises de violences dirigées contre lui-même. Il essaie désespérément de se détruire, dans ces moments là. Les docteurs disent qu'il ne guérira probablement jamais._"

Dans un autre monde, alors qu'on injecte un calmant puissant à Kyouya, Mukuro marche dans la rue, s'éloignant de l'asile peu à peu.

Il savait que Kyouya n'était pas surpuissant. Et il l'avait laissé tout seul.

Il savait que Kyouya avait besoin de lui, et il avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir, et il l'avait laissé tout seul.

Il l'avait laissé.

En réalité, Mukuro pleure.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Donc, c'était sur un thème qu'une amie m'a donné, sauf qu'happy end ne faisait pas partie dudit thème. Le thème était guirlande d'oiseaux en papier, pièces de monnaie, et limonade.<p>

Décidément, les Mukuro x Hibari heureux, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


End file.
